


Till Death Reunites Us

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Brothers, Incest, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Five years after Loki's death, Thor receives a letter from his beloved brother.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Till Death Reunites Us

Thor returned to his living room to find a letter on the couch that most definitely had not been there before. He opened the envelope and Loki’s scent enveloped him. He took in a sharp breath. It had been five years since Loki had been murdered. With a pounding heart, Thor ran his fingers over the words. The handwriting was undeniably Loki’s. Thor braced himself for whatever news the letter held, then began to read:

_My Dearest Thor,_

_We are forbidden to communicate with the Realms of the Living, but I’ve finally found a way. Beloved, I am in Valhalla and all is perfect here, except for how much I miss you. Everyone here keeps reminding me that I will see you again one day. But I wish you a long and happy life, brother - a bittersweet desire, for we would be reunited sooner were your life to shorten._

_This is the best solution I have found: letters. Love letters, my dearest brother, because it was cruel of the universe to bring us together at Ragnarok only to tear us apart after a matter of months. It was cruel of the universe to let me be killed only two days after I finally told you I was in love with you, and you told me you loved me too, and we fell into each other’s arms and didn’t let go - until the universe forced us apart._

_Though we are no longer in each other’s arms, we remain in each other’s hearts, and we will always have our memories of those two blissful days. And one day, however long from now, you will meet me in Valhalla, and we will have eternity together. Until then I will think of you every day, my dearest love, and you will be in my heart at every moment. The echoes of your touch, your scent, the sound of your voice - these precious things will sustain me until we are reunited, my darling._

_The envelope you found this letter in is magic. Write back to me and put your letter in the envelope and it will make its way to me. We can exchange letters this way for as long as we need to. Oh, my sweet love, would that I could send myself to you, and not merely my letters. I would leave every wonder of Valhalla behind to be with you, if only I knew how. But all I can give you are these letters, and so I will pour my love and adoration into each word, into each marking as I guide the ink to form it. I pray you can feel me in this paper you hold, because I am with you._

_Please write back, my brother, my beloved._

_Yours now and ever after, no matter what, no matter where,  
Loki_

Thor clutched the paper to his chest for a long moment, tears of countless emotions streaming down his face, and then he read the love letter over again and again.


End file.
